This invention relates to top rolls for drafting textile fibers having disposable end cartridges for carrying the cots.
It is the present practice on top rolls used in drafting textile fibers utilizing spaced cots to throw away the entire top roll after the bearings have reached the end of their useful life. Although disposable cartridges containing bearings have been utilized, such have been constructed utilizing single needle bearings which have a limited life due to inherent difficulties and to the fact that they are of the single bearing type. Such bearings which have been used heretofore have required greasing and regular maintenance.
The following U.S. Patents illustrate the state of the art: Re.24,687; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,812,554; 2,704,393; 2,905,978; 2,948,024; 2,965,934; 3,003,196; 3,052,953; 3,228,088; 3,395,427; 3,613,199; and 4,010,527.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a top roll having end cartridges which are disposal and which do not require maintenance or greasing.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a top roll for disposable end cartridges secured by an end bearing, each of which contains a pair of ball bearings, provided with a spacer, said bearings being sealed so as not to require greasing and positioned in spaced relation for long life.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a replaceable top roll used in drafting textile fibers which have bearings capable of long life with minimal maintenance requirements and which utilize disposable cartridges making it possible to replace a portion of the top roll rather than throwing the entire top roll away after the bearings have exceeded their useful life.